Typical embodiments of known types of workpiece treating barrels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,693,296 and 3,782,643, both patents being presently owned by the assignee of the present invention.
Barrels exemplified by the prior art, while generally satisfactory in operation, must be used with caution in order to minimize breakage of workpieces being treated therein. Certain types of workpieces, such as automobile crank shafts, automobile manifolds, and other types of relatively fragile castings tumble within the barrel, tend to ride up the barrel and fall back upon other workpieces, and also to hang-up on the workpiece pushing flights so as to be carried up high within the barrel and then fall with consequent breakage of parts.